Filthy Love
by C.M. Gorgeous
Summary: Deep down Hermione had buried a secret she knew would go with her to the grave. She would deny it up and down if anyone even that person himself told her that she was truly in love with Draco Malfoy…
1. Chapter 1: The Seperation

Filthy Love

**CHAPTER I- THE SEPERATION.**

_Deep down Hermione had buried a secret she knew would go with her to the grave. She would deny it up and down if anyone even that person himself told her that she was truly in love with Draco Malfoy…_

"Hermione! You burnt my toast!" Ronald Weasley called over the cries of their new born Rose. Hermione had been tending to their baby's dirty diaper. She ignored Ron's complaints as usual with a submissive grunt.

"You know, my mum is able to cook without being able to be at the stove, and the food comes out marvelously." he went on. Little Rosie giggled as she made tiny spit bubbles at her stressed out mum. Once again she let his side comments slide. The truth was Hermione was right out miserable living here with Ron. She had hoped some perks would come her way after Voldemort was defeated by their best friend Harry Potter. But, Ron had become even more of a pain to live with. _My mum_ this and _My mum_ that. He didn't have a job, Hermione was home with Rosie, and she has been secretly going to Harry to pay bills and make ends meet. Harry was still talking to Hermione, unlike Ron. She felt like the bond between them was the same as it was at Hogwarts- Ron was still jealous of all the glory Harry was getting for being the Chosen One. Except now, Harry was getting all the credit for defeating Voldemort and is living in the life of luxury, leaving his two best friends in the dust. Which wasn't necessarily true- until Ron had said that to Harry, and Harry decided if that's what Ron thought then that's the way it should be. He however wouldn't take out Ron's stupidity out on Hermione.

After Rose was all changed, Hermione placed her in her stroller. She slipped out in her coat and told Ron she was going out for a walk for some fresh air.

"Would you like to join us?" she asked hopefully- Ron hadn't seen the sun in a few days now. The only reason he went out then was because his dad gotten lost on the way over on a visit and he had to go get him.

"No… but would you pick up some more fire whiskey while your out- we're just about out." Ron pointed out.

Frustrated Hermione pushed Rosie out with out another word to her husband. During her walk she picked up a Daily Prophet. She was still very alert at times. Almost every night she would wake up to a night mare of being strangled by a death eater… Many wizards felt very at ease now with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named out of the picture. But, what they didn't realize is that their was still crime in the wizarding world and just because the main criminal was dead didn't make all evil vanish. There are still followers around, or some 'gangs' claiming to be the next generation of death eaters. Of course nothing as bad as before… not nearly as bad-- but still Hermione still felt that she was being followed everywhere she went. After a cycling the park a few times, Hermione sat at a bench and saw Rosie was fast asleep. She scanned the articles nothing really popping out at her- an ad for the Weasley wizard Weases, (ran by George and Angelina now.) an article on Dumbledore, (since today was the day he died 8 years ago.) their was an ad of a pure blood wizard and muggle born wizard working together happily at the ministry of magic. Hermione gave a little grunt. "Is that the best they can do to show we're equal after all these years?" she wondered out loud.

She gave the daily prophet a turn and saw a picture of Harry cutting a ribbon to the new wand shop at Diagon Alley. For a while they had to import their wands from France. She mumbled the article to herself and was surprised to find that the new wand maker was Dean Thomas. Their was a small interview with him explaining that him and Olivander got close when they were locked up as prisoners by death eaters. That they made small talk about wands and ever since Dean had been interested in taking Olivander's place. Hermione brushed her fingers over the picture of Harry as he shook hands with Dean.

"Bless you, Harry." she whispered. Before another article caught her eye. It was a brief ad for hiring a wizard lawyer for getting a divorce. The slogan was, _I do wasn't as magical as you thought it to be- _She quickly turned to another article suddenly very interested in the new Prophecy reading section of the Prophet. When she first glanced at it, it had merely been of swirl of symbols twirling in a hypnotic way. But after about 5 more seconds of staring at it intently the symbols filed in a straight line and shape shifted into letters: **You will soon reunite with your true love. **

Hermione started to break out into a sweat, "Of course I will…" she whispered to herself- one thing she had been doing lately was talking to herself, "I just went out for a walk, and will be home again soon to Ron…" she folded the paper up and put it in her purse. She got up hastily and started pushing Rosie with her to pick up some fire whiskey like Ron had asked. The first few years of them being together was great. Hermione couldn't deny that- after they left Hogwarts that is. But after they got passed that lovey dovey stuff Ron had become his old self again- even worse. She strongly believes that Ron just has no motivation now. Sad as it is to admit but the dark times gave him that- gave him the sense of pride to be protecting Hermione, and his family- to be along side with Harry as a side kick. He had some excitement in his life. Well, 8 years have past now- that excitement has died down. Hermione had expected that starting a family would be enough for him, but he simply feels that his life is outshined by Harry's. Hermione would like to say she was happy with Ron. But the truth of the matter is…

"who could be happy with him?" she asked herself. "He's lazy. Arrogant. He pays no attention to Rosie. Or me… Just expects me to cook and clean…while he lays around all day complaining about how good Harry has it!" she growled- blushing a little when she saw people staring.

"You fool." A cold voice sneered.

Hermione right about jumped out of her skin. She knew who the voice was and she wished she hadn't… it was the last person she wanted to talk to.

"Hello Draco." she said turning around to see him alone. He stood up tall, starring down at Hermione with a look of resentment.

"I don't see why you hang around with that waste of skin." he went on. Really, the very last person she wanted to be scolded by was him.

"He's not a waste of skin…" she whispered looking down at his nicely shined shoes.

"You know that you can do better Granger." he spoke reaching his hand out to pat her head but then withdrew it back. "WAY better." he emphasized.

"He's just going through a tough time…that's all." she defended.

Draco sighs clearly annoyed with her, "I know your not happy with him, not because you just admitted it either. I could tell in your eyes, your posture, your heart. I know someone who'd treat you with respect- and…" he looked into the stroller. He winced seeing the child had red hair… but then smiled.

"She looks just like you despite the hair." he poked the baby's nose and smiled when it twitched the way Hermione's did when they used to…

Hermione shook her head, she knew who he was talking about. The person who he meant would treat her right when it was convenient for him. But when others where around his image suddenly was more important.

"Maybe you should get back to Pansy." she suggested try to dismiss the gesture he made towards Rose. Though her cheeks were red, and her heart pounded when she pictured him to be Rosie's dad.

"I dumped her ages ago." he informed. "Saw her snogging Goyle right in my house."

"Oh…I'm sorry." she apologized. She wanted to grab his hand but all her hand could do was give a spasm in his direction. He ducked his head down to catch her eye.

"Don't be. I know someone whose better for me anyway." he hinted.

"I-I have to get back home." she stuttered running off with her daughter to the store. She got some butter beer for Ron- and headed home.

"I told you to get Fire Whiskey." he growled.

"S-sorry dear." she mumbled kissing his cheek and he gave a weak smile- which quickly faded.

"You got an owl from Harry. You meeting up with him behind my back then?" he accused.

"Behind your _back?!"_ Hermione repeated utterly appalled.

"Yeah, that's what I said." he grunted.

"Harry is my friend! I don't have to justify myself to you! He's your friend to- if you got your head out of the gutter!" she yelled and ran into her room she conjured her clothes into a suitcase. She made it fly out to the door.

"What are you doing?" he asked nervously.

"I'm leaving you Ron!" she cried getting Rose's things and made them disappear to her parents house.

"You can't leave me…" he whispered terrified.

"Well until you pull yourself together that's the way it has to be." she snapped, "Good bye Ronald!" and with crack her and Rosie were gone.


	2. Chapter 2: Warning sexual content

**CHAPTER 2- "TWO HEARTS THAT BEAT AS ONE." -Dumbledore **

Despite the many letters Hermione had received from Ron she wasn't ready to go back to him. She kept looking at the Daily Prophet ad…_I do wasn't as magical as you thought it to be- _She felt very conflicted.. She simply couldn't keep living how she is with Ron- she'd be miserable. She just wished Ron would get back to his normal self. She could try a potion- but she was very against cheating things out, and she wouldn't want Rose to grow up thinking it was ok to try and control someone else's life even if it was just to boost their happiness. No- Ron had to realize that he should be grateful for what he has…

Then there was the possibility her and Ron would be split up for good- Could she even think about going with… Draco? It'd be insult to Ron, but maybe that's what he needed to boost his courage up again- feeling like he had to fight for Hermione. But she didn't want to use Draco… Though it would be karma for him, Hermione didn't think she'd be able to live with herself if she did that. There also was trying to make things work with Draco… but deep down she knew that she would end up being hurt again, or worse humiliated… fall in to a trap- what if Draco was still thinking about the Dark Arts.. The one thing she stands against the most- evil.

It's not that Draco is evil, but he does have his a streak of villan in him every once in a while. She could not forget all the times he's teased her or jinxed her. The many times he would seem to be good, and then go back to the Death Eaters. Even though Voldemort is gone now and the death eaters are all either dead, in prison, or have proved themselves good- how could Hermione even think of putting her little Rosie in danger?

From morning to nightfall Hermione still hadn't thought of she wanted to do. She sighed and decided to give Harry Potter a visit. She smoothly apparated at his door step. She gave the door a tap and Ginny his wife answered the door.

"Hermione!" she exclaimed throwing her into a hug, "I'm so sorry about my brother! He's such a git." She ushered her in and Hermione smiled at the little tots running around- the eldest was Lupin's child- their god son.

"Where's Rosie?" Ginny asked.

"My parents wanted to watch her…so I decided to come visit you guys." Hermione explained.

They all got settled down for dinner, with out a mention of Ron, when Harry decided to be daring and question upon that subject.

"How's Ron?" he asked quietly through while nibbling on his vegetables.

Hermione dropped her fork on her plate, "I haven't talked to him in a week." she said dryly.

"I see…" he replied awkwardly.

"He needs to start pulling his own weight Hermione, don't give in until he wakes up and smells the potion…" Ginny encouraged.

"I think I might be…" she began to say but her voice trailed off. _I could never tell Harry that I am in love with someone else… let alone Draco Malfoy…_

"Yes?" Harry inquired giving Hermione his full attention.

"Full." she finished a bit embarrassed that was the best she could come up with, but found it quite appropriate since she had eaten most of her food. He smiles.

"That's alright." he said thinking that she had something else on her mind- but didn't want to interrogate her in front of Ginny. Since he had a feeling it might have to do with something he didn't want Ginny to know about. After a couple hours of visiting Hermione insisted that she had to get back home to Rose.

"I'll follow you out." Harry said guiding her out of the house.

Hermione looked up at Harry and put on a small smile, "Good bye Harry."

"Hermione, are you alright?" he asked.

"Mhm." she replied while nodding. He lightly touches her shoulder.

"You know you can tell me anything." Harry reminded her.

Hermione looked down and kicked a tiny pebble. She sighed debating if she should tell Harry. She knew the second she would confess- the second he'd get angry with her. Of all people he would not understand. The cool breeze brushed against her cheeks, and she shivered. It would be a mistake if she told Harry what was really on her mind. Harry was usually who she went to when she had things on her mind. She trusted him above no other. But… if she were to tell him she was in love with Draco Malfoy- the bond they have would shatter. Her eyes went in and out of focus doing her best to not cry. Suddenly she felt arms around her. She laid her head on Harry's chest. Since she couldn't tell him about Malfoy maybe she could tell him the other thing on her mind.

"I think I might divorce Ron." Hermione told him hearing her voice crack. She couldn't see straight- everything was blurry. She was staring in to the light of the lamp post across the street. She knew it was tears clouding her vision.

"Hermione…" he whispered in her ear.

"I just don't see him changing… I'm better off without him…" she went on her voice heavy as she spoke. Harry rubbed her back lightly.

"I'll talk to him…" he suggested.

"No Harry, I don' t want you to get involved. Plus even if you two made up I still don't think Ron would be the same as he used to be… He's just not the supportive f-father I thought he'd be." she sniffled stepping back she mopped her eyes with her sleeve. She blinked and waved bye to Harry. He looked defeated but lifted his hand as Hermione apparated.

When she was able to take everything into view- She decided she wasn't ready to go back inside her parents house yet. Her feet lead her down the side walk, she studied the cracks in the sidewalk as she wandered around mindlessly. She felt like she was under the imperious curse- someone outside her body was telling her to walk this way. That she should keep her head down and follow her heart to wherever it takes her. When she did try to look up, and realized she couldn't she felt a bit panic stricken. _Am I really under the imperious curse? Who would want to control me? They are only telling me to walk… what's going on? _Her mind raced as she continued to watch her feet shuffle down the street.

Then, she stopped walking. She was able to lift her head again. She looked around, all she saw were houses, with their lights out. The only sound was the bark of a antsy dog, and the howl of the wind. Hermione swirled around, but she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. She still gripped to her wand in her pocket. Maybe she had just imagined it all. But she remembered when they were tested this in their fourth year. She remembered the sensation… She shivered- and her heart hammered.

"Hello?" her voice trembled wishing she would have just went inside now. 'Times are different now,' she tried to assure herself, 'No one is following me anymore…'

Then, she felt someone tapping her shoulder.

"Ah!" she screamed, whipping around to see Draco Malfoy in the flesh. He himself jumped, and then started to laugh. But Hermione was not amused.

"That was _not_ funny!" she cried giving him a shove.

After a moment he cooled down, and took her hand. He closed his eyes interlocking their fingers.

"Your cold…" he mentioned reopening his eyes and brushed his hand through her thick curly hair. A rather large gust of wind blew past them and she cringed. He tenderly brushed his lips on her forehead.

"Well you know… that happens during the winter." Hermione whispers feeling like she was dreaming. She didn't know if she should be very angry, or very happy to see Draco. The last time they spoke, they left so many things left unsaid.

He smirks, and pulls her in closer to him, "Maybe we should find a warmer place to talk." he suggests. Hermione felt his heart beat in her palm. She was caught starring into his misty grey eyes. So much hate, so much desire, so much love towards him stirred in her head that she felt like she'd explode. She wanted to smack him, yet kiss him at the same time. Her mouth hung open lost for words…

"Is my place ok?" he asks hopefully. All Hermione could manage was a nod, and with that they apparated to Draco's house. She clung to his arm as he lead her into his house. She looked around and everything looked brand new. Their were portraits on the wall of his mother Narcissa and his father Lucius. She cringed, and turned her attention to the fireplace. The warmth drew her in, her mind felt blank…

"Mal.. Draco… why did you come and…?"

"Save you?" he fills in with a smug look.

Instantly she wanted to protest but she didn't have the strength. She collapsed in his arms, and patted her matted hair. She grabbed on to his shoulder as she pulled her shoes off. He unbuttoned her coat and tossed it on the floor. Her hands trembled as she slipped off his black coat. She wrapped her arms around his body squeezing him with all her might.

"I can't be with Ron anymore… I just can't." she confesses.

"Be with me Grange.. Hermione." Draco whispered in her ear.

When she didn't reply, Draco captured her lips with his. Hermione slicked back his blonde hair with her fingers. She let her hands slide down to the back of his neck, holding him tightly as they snogged. He lifted her and carried Hermione to his bedroom. He carefully laid her down on his bed.

"Please…" he added. Hermione almost choked on her own spit. One word he never thought she would hear Draco say… 'please.' The look in his eyes looked sad- fearing she'd reject him. It was the same for Hermione- if she did choose Draco he could leave her any second… because his image was at stake if she was with him, 'Times are different now… he's not trying to impress his father anymore…' she tried to convince herself. His hand was slipping up her shirt. Hermione closed her eyes trying to think straight. But the fact was whenever she was with Draco she could never think straight.

"O…ok," she replied.

Before she knew it she was clinging on to Draco's shoulders, as his hips rocked in and out inside of her. All of her troubles seem to melt away.. Hermione touched his cheek as he uttered a groan.

"Draco~" she whimpered as he hovered down to kiss her neck. He tightly clung to her sides as he continued. He was barely aware of how much sweat they created as they committed this deed. But, Hermione was more than aware. She tried not to feel guilty about it while they did this. She wrapped her legs around him, and Draco gasped. He squeezed her sides desperately as he came. He pulls out of her and collapsed on her. He smiled widely and kissed her jaw.

"Draco… what'd we just do?" she said terrified.

He looked at her and kissed her forehead. "We made love Granger. Don't tell me you already regret choosing me?" he asks rolling off her. She grabs his arm, and gave him a worried look.

"I-I don't!" she replied hastily. He sighs looking relieved. He tucks her hair behind her ear.

"Good~" he said, she leaned over him and kissed his cheek. Then, she rested her head on his chest. She strummed her fingers on his tummy to the beat of his heart. It was comfort to know their hearts had the same beat.

"I love you, Hermione." he breathed.

Hermione was too breathless to reply. So she kissed his nipple as if to say she felt the same way about him. Before they knew it they were both fast asleep in each others arms…


	3. Chapter 3: Read between the lines

A/N: Hello Everyone! I hope you're enjoying Filthy Love. This chapter right here might be a little confusing. It starts out with a flash back in Hermione's point of view.(All flashbacks in this chapter are when they were at Hogwarts) And it will go back to her being back at Draco's followed by another memory(at Hogwarts)… Then her back at Draco's again. (basically it rallies back and forth…) I hope that clears it up. You can ask about it if your confused. I just also wanted to mention that I like hearing your reviews and I really take constructive criticism to heart. I really try to fix my mistakes when people point them out! So don't be afraid to nicely point out if my grammar is wrong. Or if there is something you don't like about my story. Thanks for reading, and I will try to update again soon! -C.M. Gorgeous

\\Chapter 3- Read Between the Lines.

**The first time Hermione realized she liked Draco was a little bit before she punched him in their 3****rd**** year at Hogwarts. To Ron and Harry she appeared to be hitting him for his insensitivity for Buck-beak about to be put to death- but there was something more to that story. Not only was she furious about the way Draco acted towards the hippogriff she was also angry with the way he treated her in public… Though when they were alone he was nicer to her- more than nice Hermione had thought. She still thought about when her feelings first changed for him like it was yesterday~**

**It was the finest Spring day, and everyone with sensible taste was spending every minute they could outside. Hermione, though of course, was in the library preparing herself for her Ancient Runes end of the year exam. She was still upset about her earlier lesson in Divination. It was pointless class anyway, She thought while flipping a page in her book. When she was done studying for Ancient Runes she went around browsing the bookshelves. **

"**Read that…. Read that **_**twice… **_**Read that…oh here's one I haven't-" Hermione murmured to herself and reached up for it- when a pale cool hand swept over her hers. **

"**Granger." the voice was oh too familiar. **

**Hermione snapped her hand away and Draco snatched the book in to his grasp. **

"**I saw it first Malfoy." she declared reaching her hand out expecting him to hand it to her. He snorted. **

"**You hog every book this library has to offer. Ever heard of sharing?" he mocked.**

**Hermione debated whether of this was a fight worth continuing- it wasn't but she was in such a bad mood already she felt the need to take it out on somebody.**

"**Look, I can read it much more quickly then you- so you can read it after…" she decided and grabbed for the book, but Draco held the book over his head. **

"**Heh, why don't you jump for it Granger?" he teased with a triumphant look on his face.**

**Hermione crossed her arms, "I will not **_**jump**_** for it." she said stubbornly.**

"**Fine then," he replied, "Why don't you use some manners then Granger, and say please?" **

**Hermione rolled her eyes, "Can I please have the book Malfoy?" she asked annoyed.**

"**You could atleast change your tone." he implied, "So rude…"**

"**K fine, Draco… can I please have that book? I really need it." she begged.**

"**Ah…alright." he agreed handing it to her. Then, simply turned to leave. "That's it?" Hermione questioned trailing after him.**

"**Uh, yeah?" Draco said wrinkling his eyebrows wondering why this mud-blood was following her. **

"**Come on, there's always more to it… Your Malfoy." she muttered a bit confused.**

"**You say it like you know everything about me." he replied.**

"**Well your just an easy person to read. So **_**predictable…**_**" she was about to go on but Draco cut her off.**

"**See that's thing I don't like about you Granger. You think you know it all. But with people you have to read **_**in between **_**the lines." Draco told her and that as his final word walked off. Hermione stood their a little stunned by his words. **_**Read in between the lines? What he is playing at? **_**She wondered curiously but soon got over it when she remembered she had a potions assignment to finish.**

**Later on after hours Hermione, Ron, and Harry went to visit Hagrid down at his hut. Hermione felt a little uneasy about visiting him so late… She also noticed he was really upset. **

"**Tonight, they're ya know…" he sobs while motioning his head to Buck-beak out the window. The air in the cabin stood still. The silence was unbearable for Hermione. She was about to speak up when Hagrid's attention was directed towards Ron. **

"**I got some fin for ye." he said pulling out Ron's rat Scabbers from a dusted jar. **

"**Scabbers!" Ron exclaimed.**

"**I suggest you keep a closer eye on your pets." Hagrid warned. A small argument broke out between Hermione and Ron when Hagrid remembered they should not be here. He kicked them out and they made their way back towards the castle. That's when they spotted Draco with his friends Crabbe and Goyle. **

"**Came for the show?" Draco asked with a snicker. **

"**You filthy evil little cockroach!" she bellowed. **

**Hermione ran towards Draco holding her wand steady at his direction. She glared at him menacingly. She watched him cower in fear… For a moment she had thought Draco might've been a decent person. But he was just toying with her earlier. **

_**Read in between the lines- Rubbish! **_**She thought.**

"**Hermione! No! He's not worth it!" Ron exclaimed reaching out for her.**

**Hermione lowered her wand and Draco instantly stood up right looking smug. She turned away and at last second turned back to face him. Before she knew it her fist met contact with his face as hard as she could muster. She heard him whimper…and than he was running off. **

**Hermione blinked her eyes open having an enormous headache. She had dreamt that she was with Draco and they had sex…**

**A moment later she gasped seeing she had been laying on someone's arm… **_**That's not Ron's arm…**_** she thought and as she turned over the bed made a tiny squeak. **

"**Draco?" she whispered touching his face lightly. It all came back to her and she squinted in disbelief. With a small grunt- Draco's eyes fluttered open and he groaned like he was in pain. **

"**My arm hurts." he complained with a small whimper. **

**Hermione sat up on her knees noticing she was wearing a white button up shirt and some dark blue boxers with white polka dots on them.**

"**Which arm?" she asked concerned.**

**He flailed the arm she had been resting her head on earlier. "It's asleep…don't touch it." he groaned.**

**Hermione smirked, "That makes me want to touch it." she teased and started to tickle his arm. **

"**Hey stop! Stop!" Draco shouted trying to move his arm away. Hermione giggled at him and started tracing small pecks down his arm to his hand. Then out of no where Draco rolled over her and pinned her arms down. **

"**I told you to stop!" he yelled grumpily.**

**At first Hermione looked a bit shocked, but then burst out into a fit of giggles. **

"**What are you going to do about it?" she mocked calming her down her laughter. Draco smiled devilishly, "Tell Weasley about us." **

**Hermione suddenly looked worried. "Draco…" she pleaded. **

**He looked into her sad eyes and let out a grunt, "Fine. I won't… but if your serious about me… your going to have to let him know…" **

**She pecked his forehead, "I will." she promised. She ran her fingers through Draco's slick blonde hair. He looked a little less irritated, and announced he'd be in the shower.**

**Hermione waved to him and decided to give herself a tour of his house. She went into his kitchen and swept her hand on the clean marble counter. She wondered if he did it himself or if he had a maid… But remembered wizards didn't need them. A flick of the wand and the house could be tidied up in no time. She trailed into the living room and spotted the bookshelf. She smiled, and trailed her fingers over the books. Most of them she atleast heard of if she didn't read them. Her eyes stumbled on a book she was curious about with a snake was engraved on the spine. Curiously she pulled it out and saw the cover read ****The Malfoy family tree: the few that still exist today.**** She wondered if Draco's father had given him this book, or if Draco was really interested in keeping 'pure-blood' in his family. She sighed deciding not to ponder over that just now. She carefully set the book back and skimmed the other books. **

**She closed her eyes taking the scent of the books. It reminded her of the smell of parchment… then **_**that**_** made her think about the smell of spearmint… and how Draco's breath smelt like that. His hand pressed on the wall breathing down her neck- she remembered their first kiss very vividly; it still gave her shivers down her spine. **

**Their fifth year was a stressful one with Umbridge after them… and Voldemort getting stronger by the minute. It didn't help that Malfoy was giving them shit and trying to figure out what they were doing… In their fourth year Hermione and Draco patched up what happened between them in their 3****rd**** year. Hermione still was cautious on what Draco's real intentions were when he started talking to her more their 5****th**** year. **

"**Draco… I need to know what side your on." she whispered as they were walking down the hall he was about three feet to her right. He was walking a tad slower and acted like he was really interested in the paintings. **

"**I've told you… Hermione… I want to be good… but I need to make sure my father thinks I'm on his side. You don't understand." he muttered out of the corner of his mouth. Hermione straightened up and thought hard about it. **

"**Why don't you join Dumbledore's Army? No one will know except us… we have a secret location. I can convince Ron and Harry you want to be on our side…" Hermione pleaded with Draco. She really wanted him to be on their side; she would hold on to that no matter what. **

**Draco's face turned red. "No. I will not hang around Potter and Weasley." he grunted refusing her offer. **

"**Draco!" she insisted with a harsh whisper, "Don't you realize what'd going on? This is bigger than your hatred towards them! Maybe you'll be able to forget about the past with them… you guys can move on…and possibly even be friends-" she preached but Draco gagged. **

"**I rather not." he replied. **

"**Fine then." She grumbled and started running off. Draco quickened his pace and saw they were alone in the corridor. He ran up to her pushing her against the wall. **

"**Hermione…" he whispered close to her ear. **

"**What?" she snapped glaring up at his pale face. He didn't look angry or sad… Hermione couldn't read his expression at all as his face came closer to his. **

"**I…" he stopped himself as Hermione inhaled his last breath before connecting their lips. Her eyes popped open wide looking side to side making sure no one else was around. She held on to his sides for a moment as they kissed when she heard a hiss. **

**Draco jumped back and saw Misses Norris. "Uhm. I gotta go." he mumbled and darted off towards the Great Hall where everyone else was eating dinner. **

**Hermione decided to pass as she swayed back up to the Gryffindor common room…**

**She shook her head and stood back up. Her knees were aching from squatting this whole time from examining Draco's bookshelf. She faintly heard the shower running and made her self comfortable on the couch. She worried about Rose. She knew her parents would take good care of her- but she knew she had to return to her soon. But would she return to Draco? She wondered. She let out a low sigh… thinking about it. 'I could at least give it a try. Since Ron and I aren't working out…' She crossed her legs and debated in her mind when a thought occurred to her… 'We didn't use protection last night…' her eyes went narrow as she thought about the possibility of being pregnant with Draco's child. She strummed her fingers on her lap and stood up once more. She paced around Draco's house thinking this through… **

'**If I ever get back with Ron I could disguise the baby as his… No I couldn't do that… Maybe I'm not even pregnant… But if I am…' she halted and looked up at his ceiling. 'I guess I'll deal with it when the time comes…' she thought after a few moments of stressing about it. She felt her stomach grumble and she got her self some bread and quickly smeared some butter on it. She sat at the table nibbling at it. Seriously having no idea what to do next… except chew on her food and hope for the best.**


End file.
